


What Lies Beneath

by socialmess



Series: Apocalypse au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, George and Dream don’t know each other, George’s POV, M/M, Slow Burn, apocalypseau, dreamnotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, how does one tag, idk but enjoy the story, sapnap is a wing man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialmess/pseuds/socialmess
Summary: {Previously called “It’s All So Incredibly Loud”}George is on a journey with his friends to find other survivors. When he succeeds he meets a unique group. Within that group George finds someone very interesting.Nobody knows exactly how the apocalypse started but George starts to suspect that someone in the group knows more than they’re letting on...----------This book will have a lot of lore in it. So be on the lookout for the hidden hints and clues. Lastly everything in this story is taken place on purpose, there is a reason behind a lot of questionable things.Have fun with the lore and theorize if you'd like (I'd love to hear them if you come up with them).I hope you enjoy this story!Based off the song It's All So Incredibly loud, bc why not.If George or Dream finds this and is uncomfortable with it, I will take it down if they wish.
Series: Apocalypse au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. St.Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the best writer so keep that in mind while reading. However I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Chapter 1 & 2 are going to be revised for simple editing mistakes and a few other things. I hope you will enjoy the revised versions when they come out! (They won’t be that different from what they are now)

George groaned as he slowly came back from dreamland. Feeling the cold hard floor underneath him helped with his wake up process. His eyes fluttered open greeting him with a dull gray ceiling, with spots of brown scattered across it.

He forced himself up, his body still awaking from the slumber. He looks around spotting his teammate who was half awake, attention focused on what he saw out the window. George looked down to identify the weight holding his body down. His lips curved into a soft smile seeing Sapnap curled up next to him with his arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced back up seeing his other friend asleep on the half awake watcher.

He carefully slid out of his dark haired friend's grip moving forward towards the other male. "Skeppy?" He questioned quietly appearing behind the man. Skeppy turned his head and nodded, silently acknowledging the others' presence. "Go sleep with Bad by Sapnap..." George said, a yawn interrupting him. "I'll take the shift." He suggested as he placed a hand on the male who was about to pass out.

Skeppy nodded before raising his weapon and nudging it towards George. "I know you don't like it, but you need it." He reasoned. George hesitated staring at the long dark toned weapon. Despite the twist in his stomach he grabbed the large weapon. As he held the large weapon in his arms Skeppy moved.

Skeppy carefully brushed off the blanket Bad was using and paused for a moment. Bad seemed so peaceful considering their circumstances. Skeppy scooped up sleeping Bad and rose, leaving the post open for a new protector.

As the two settled in next to Sapnap George stared down at the gun cringing. He never liked guns he actually much preferred swords or daggers maybe knifes. An unusual liking considering his personality, but in his defense he was trained a long time ago with those simple weapons. Daggers and swords were what he specialized in. Although he personally favored daggers they were easier to disguise.

He at last plopped down on the warm ledge of the window. He grabbed the light weight blanket the previous watcher was using. He wrapped it around himself staring out into the tattered streets of Miami. Dark shades of brown, gray, yellow, and blue littering his vision. He assumed maybe America wouldn't have been affected as much as England but he was sorely wrong.

The world has been silent for too long making him wary in the stomach. Something as abnormal as this deadly silence scared him. He was so accustomed to loud environments filled with giggles and laughs.

A breeze waved over the open window causing him to curl up into himself searching for some kind of warmth. "What a disgusting world." He mumbled leaning his head against the frame of the window.

"GEORGE!"

George shot up at the sound of his name quickly looking around to see Sapnap standing by his side with the others. He grabbed his pounding head and frowned. "I'm sorry guys, I really thought I could this time-."

"None of that! George, you'll work yourself to death at this rate!" Sapnap said stepping closer to George. "Let me, Bad, and Skeppy cover this! You take care of us in the day. So the least we can do is the same when the sun falls." He scolded. His features softening as he took in the sight of George processing his words.

George furrowed his brows together before nodding and staring at the floor. He just wanted to help the group out! To repay them for all the help they gave him when wasn't able to work. Was it a sin to work hard? Actually thinking upon it, it probably was to everyone around him. If he worked too hard during the day or at all he would burn himself out. That wouldn't benefit or be fair to the team. He huffed frustrated with how right his friend was.

Sapnap standing in front of their bags noticed the dark aura around the group. Recognizing the feeling he turned to be met with a George deep in thought. "Georgie, stop mopping. We need to move." He says going back to pack their luggage.

George sighed nodding. He picked up the large weight on his lap and handed it back to Skeppy. "Sorry." He mumbled. He was really pathetic, falling asleep on a job this big? Really? Letting his team down? Leaving his team unguarded? He really was the worst.

Skeppy stared at him for a minute before removing the weapon from the tired boy’s arms. "It's okay." He replies, a bright sympathetic smile forming. "You tried, we're all proud of you." He assured. That being said he turned towards Bad handing him his weapon that they borrowed for the night. Bad still half awake rubbed his eye with one hand chasing away the drowsiness while taking the gun with the other.

He then carefully began to inspect the gun to double checking that everything was in place. Satisfied with his results he placed the snipping gun over his head.

Sapnap finished picking up and handed everyone their bag except Bad who carried the gun. "Alright family, the plan for today is to obviously survive and not die. We need to stock up on supplies and stick together, after that's done we continue and look for other groups." He planned, mapping out his thoughts to everyone.

They all nodded in agreement and looked out the window making sure the coast was safe and clear before heading down the stairs to the first floor of the apartment complex. As they carefully made it down George felt uneasy. He grabbed onto the railing and held his stomach, his eyes widening and his face going pale. He quickly raced down the flight of stairs as his stomach turned. At ground level his eyes darted from one place to another, looking for anything that would help him. He spotted a trash can quickly running to it with his hand over his mouth. As he reached it he leaned in letting out his dinner.

He stared at the empty bin, watching it be filled with his fluids. Disgusted by the sight, another wave came. His eyes became red with tears threatening to fall. It was gross. The sour acid taste in his mouth disgusted him, causing a few gags to be let out. He shut his eyes, deciding to let his body let out his emotions properly for the first time in a while. He nearly screamed, flinching as he felt a hand land on his back.

"It's okay George, it’ll be okay." It was Bad, comforting him. George relaxed a smile forming as he nodded in response. Yet the feeling didn't last as he leaned in again. He felt Bad quickly turn, beginning to rub his back as a form of comfort, reassuring him that it would be okay.

After what seemed like hours went by, George finished. He gagged a few times while looking for something to wipe his mouth with. Bad, prepared, handed him an old cloth. "We'll get a new one today." He said in a gentle manner. George took the cloth and cleaned himself up. As he stood he tossed the fabric into the can.

He turned around with a burning sensation still present in the back of his throat. He came face to face with the rest of the group who patiently waited a few feet back, giving him space. "He's alright guys." Bad said with new found energy flowing from his voice. George agreed and walked towards the group with Bad by his side.

As George approached the group Sapnap offered a hand. George smiled, intertwining the hand in his own. "C'mon let's get you some food." Sapnap said lightly squeezing the smaller hand in his.

Physical touch, everyone at the moment craved it. Luckily their group was full of people willing to cuddle, hug, or embrace each other in any away. They all saw it as a form of comfort, and a way to fill the craving for another person. George in particular was glad his friends did this. He doesn't seem like a physical touch kind of person but he was, and the group luckily knew it.

Dull buildings stood tall and withered, no sign of life to be seen. Cars and food stands empty, littering the streets of Miami. Gusts of wind racing past every now and then, whispering cold bitterness while creating a large wind tunnels through the deserted main roads.

As the group set off they laughed at each other's jokes to cover up the dull and dark environment around them.

George smiles as he decides to bring up an old memory. "Y'know Bad? Remember when you used to tell us that you were 5'9?" He said with a goofy smile forming.

Bad turned giving him a look. "George." He warned.

George giggled, lifting his hands in defense bringing Sapnap’s with his. Sapnap snickered, deciding to continue what George had started. "Yeah, but in reality you were 5'5." He said, clearly holding back a laugh.

Bad groaned and shook his head. "Guys! It's not that bad, I'm not that short-."

"Only the shortest in the group." Skeppy interrupted. "I actually thought you were taller than me." He joked a large smile present. He had no shame in making fun of little Bad.

"Skeppy!" Bad scolded, playfully punching the others arm before rolling his eyes. "Whatever, you're all being annoying muffins at the moment." He said ignoring the next few height comments coming his way.

George got them off the topic to stop what he started. He pointed to a gas station with an empty store. They looked at each other and nodded. The tension in the air grew thick as their words fell and guards rose. Bad had his hand on his sword, Sapnap slowly pulled out his pistol and aimed, Skeppy had his stick out, and George rested his hand on his dagger.

The taps of their shoes on the road fading into light taps that are barely heard over the howl of the wind. They were all ready to attack at the slightest movement or sound. It was George's turn to go first for checking the coast. His hands began to tremble with his breath shaking softly, fear showing throughout his body. He took a deep breath slipping his dagger out of its leather case. Slowly turning around the open doorway tightly gripping the dagger ready for anything.

George looked around and slowly relaxed as he found the coast clear. "We're good." He said lowering his dagger and turning to his group. The others nodded, retiring their weapons back to their cases. They all walked in immediately going for anything and everything.

Sapnap went straight to the fridges deciding to get the drinks. Lots of water, some juice, and more water. Skeppy went straight to the food isles, getting all junk until Bad came and took his job over. In return Skeppy got exiled to help find weapons. Bad grabbed more healthy food that would benefit them more and packs of gum for his friend’s stress.

George went to the back and looked for weapons with Skeppy. After searching for a few minutes they found a sword carrier that was safer than their makeshift one. They smiled proud of themselves and their item score. They left grabbing more ammunition as they walked out.

They all took turns using the store's restroom to clean up. Teeth brushed for the first time in days, and their hands finally properly cleaned.

As George walked out he spotted Sapnap on the floor with milk and cereal. "It's not spoiled yet. It will probably be a long time until we can drink this stuff again." Sapnap said, raising the jug and waving it. "And let's enjoy our last bowl of cereal and milk." He suggested. George spotted Bad and Skeppy on the floor already going to town on their portion. "Okay." He said smiling.

They all sat in comfortable silence as they ate the cereal and milk. By the time they finished they went through a jug. George was the first to finish and throw his stuff away. He then grabbed some small cans of soda the size of baby water bottles. He handed them out to everyone for the road as they finished.

Once they finished, they all packed up and got ready to leave. "Let's go." Bad said, his smile as bright as ever. Everyone nodded in agreement and they set out again. Their goal was Orlando, it was a big enough city so they hoped someone alive would be there. Plus they've heard rumors from other wandering survivors that there's an intelligent group that rules over part of the city. Not only that but they also have fresh supplies, because apparently they decided to settle and start a small farm/garden of resources.

"Guys!" Sapnap yelled, grabbing everyone’s attention. They all turned to see Sapnap standing next to an empty car. “Full gas tank and keys.” He said swinging the keys on his finger. The three others looked at each other before smiling and charging towards the car. "You're amazing Sapnap!" George said smiling and giving the male a warm hug.

Once settled they decided Skeppy would drive since he was the best at it and Bad would tell the directions. That left George and Sapnap the opportunity to get some extra much needed sleep. They'd switch positions two hours in.

"We're lucky to have found this." Skeppy said, relief leaking from his tone as he started up the car. They all nodded in unison, the walk to Orlando would've taken days a week or two at most. Once Skeppy gets out of the city they start their long journey to Orlando.

George slowly woke up to Bad getting in the back. He questioned what was going on and Bad simply told him to sleep more. George too tired to process anything nodded and rested his head on Bad's lap. Bad smiled playing with his hair as he fell asleep.

Sapnap got in the driver's seat and Skeppy got shotgun. "Guys?" Bad asked. "George is always knocked out from the work he does, Sapnap specializes in travel, and Skeppy.... Skeppy you know everything about weapons, and I guess I'm the emotional support and food organizer. We make a good team." He said laughing softly at the end. Though his expression didn't last long as a frown formed. "I wanna find real people and settle somewhere for a while.... I'm... I'm tired of running-."

"We're all tired of running Bad." Sapnap snapped. Bad jolted in surprise just enough for only Skeppy to notice. He stared at his upset friend for a moment before nodding silently and looking back down at the sleeping boy. He quickly hummed a small tune as he noticed George waking up.

"Nick..." Skeppy said silently. He quickly looked in the rear view mirror and took in the sight of Bad staring out the window. "Nicholas." Skeppy said a little louder.

Sapnap groaned. "I KNOW!" He shouted, surprising everyone and nearly waking George up. He grumbled something into his hands before taking a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry Bad—you're right and I was upset that you were." He apologized. He was tired of the apocalypse and did not want to hear the reality of everything.

Bad nodded his head and smiled. "It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so emotional myself, we'll all be alright." He said.

The car settled back into a peaceful silence. Bad could only hear the occasional mini fights over directions or directions being given. That being said they started a few conversations before Bad passed out himself.

George awoke only a couple minutes after Bad dozed off. He slowly rose off Bad's lap and looked around the car. "Sapnap?" He called out, unaware of the interaction he had earlier.

"G'morning sleeping beauty." Sapnap teased looking back at George. "Did you get a good sleep, princess?" He asked with a snicker, awaiting the brunette’s reaction.

George rolled his eyes. "I got a fine sleep thanks, peasant." He said throwing the insult right back. He just woke up and he already has to deal with Sapnap's princess jokes. He ignored his friend and spotted his bag, rummaging through it he pulled out a bottle of water.

Sapnap frowned from the pathetic reaction. He decided to push more starting with a dramatic gasp. "Aww but I called you royalty! Princess George and Sapnap your knight in shining armor." He said with long saturated words that stretched too long to be taken seriously.

George rolled his eyes as he took a sip of water. "Whatever drama queen." He said before consuming more water. He closed the bottle and carefully laid Bad down on his lap as he slept quietly. This would be more comfortable for Bad and he would always return Bad's kindness.

Sapnap snorted and shook his head. "So I am a queen after all." George groaned at his comment and rolled his eyes once again. "You look so weird when you do that." Sapnap points out.

Wondering what in the world his friend is going on about George stared at him for a moment before speaking. "When I do what?" He asked, immediately regretting questioning Sapnap and his weird ways of interpreting things.

Sapnap tapped his cheek just below his eye. "When you roll your eyes." He responded. He got a sharp glare from George in response, forcing him to not let his laughter loose. "You look like you're having an orgasm." He casually says.

George stopped functioning for a moment, staring blankly at his friend. He had to process what he had just heard and why the fuck Sapnap was saying inappropriate things. "SAPNAP!" He shouts before covering his face with his hands, hiding the heat of his cheeks.

Both Sapnap and Skeppy burst out in laughter. "Talk about a late reaction, you owe me twenty." Skeppy says before focusing back on the road.

George's eyes widened and he covered Bad's ears for a moment. "You... BET ON ME!" He shouted. Both males nodded with a snicker. George groans and stops himself from rolling his eyes. "Whatever! But did you seriously have to tell me this when Bad's laying on me!?" He growled, clearly giving the two boys in the front the reaction they wanted.

Sapnap snickers turning to look George dead in the eye. "Why not? You getting hard, Princess?" He said voice low and steady. His breath suddenly hitched before he turned around quickly as an empty can slammed against the radio. "Missed." He said sticking out his tongue.

George snarled as his face continued to change into different shades of red as a result of fading embarrassment and rising anger. "I'll cut your tongue off!" He shouted chucking another can, this time hitting the front window. He huffed catching his breath before picking up a wrapper in the seats back pocket. "You JERK!" He shouted face scrunching up in frustration. He threw everything he could find before finally wearing himself out.

Sapnap turned to look at Skeppy who had an 'you're an idiot' expression plastered on his face as he focused on the road. "You done with that temper tantrum princess?" He asked, turning back around to George.

George smiled leaning in and flicking his forehead before finally flopping back in his seat. "Yes, peasant." He spat back, venom present in his voice. He took a few deep breaths before uncovering sleeping Bad's ears. Thankfully he was still asleep through all the shouting.

While George focused on Bad and Sapnap on the road, Skeppy was in a panic. "Guys." He said dragging out the word for a concerning amount of time. George looked up and out the window. His eyes widened as he noticed as well. "Why are we slowing?" Sapnap asked, not really wanting to hear a response.

George looked back down and gently shook Bad awake. "Because the gas is gone!" Skeppy shouted, hands tightly gripping the wheel. Sapnap panicked looking around taking in their surroundings, making sure they were safe to exit. "Pull over Skep." He said quickly. "PULL OVER!" He shouted. Skeppy quickly turned the wheel and stepped on the breaks. He pulled onto the grass beside the road they drove on.

Bad finally woke up and suddenly sat up hitting George's chin. "Oww!" They both shouted out. Bad straightened himself and rubbed the back of his head while George rubbed his chin. Once Bad opened his eyes he realized he'd hurt his friend. "George! I'm so sorry, are you okay? Do you need anythinnah-." He said shouting as he was pulled out of the car.

George, expecting what would come next slumped down making things ten times more difficult for Sapnap. "George! This is not the time." He said yanking the male out of the car. "George! This is not the time." George mimicked in a high pitched voice. Sapnap groaned and grabbed George's hand while grabbing his bag out of the vehicle. "Okay Georgie hold it." He said handing George the bag. "Okay Georgie hold it." George said once again mimicking his friend. Sapnap shot George a blank stare for a moment. "Princess, hold the Damn bag." He growled between his clenched teeth.

George snatched the bag and grumbled, he was still pissed at the joke Sapnap made. Yet he still patiently waited for his friend. Once the raven haired man finished he slammed the car shut and walked around away from the car to the edge of the woods where the other pair waited. "I'm still mad you bet on me." George mumbled fixing and zipping up his coat.

Sapnap rolled his eyes and started to plan out how to get to Orlando before sundown. "We had about one hour left.... fuck!" Sapnap shouted. He started to pace around, beads of sweat forming oh his forehead as tension in the air became thick. The group looked at each other and silently conformed that it would be better to not disturb him. "Okay! It's okay!" He rushed out, slightly surprising the group with his sudden volume change. "If we walk right now, right now! We'll be there right after dark." He said continuing to pace.

He came to a sudden halt leading the tension to skyrocket in everyone. "Let's go, now." He said harshly. He walked forward pushing past Skeppy and Bad and roughly grabbing George's hand.

George winced at his grip and stared back at Skeppy and Bad who quickly walked behind them. Facing forward he nearly tripped over his feet from the speed he lost. He quickly sped up and peered over his friend's expression. "Sapnap... my hand—it hurts." He stated. Sapnap loosened his grip slightly and quickly apologized, keeping his gaze forward and pace steady.

As much as the rest of the group wanted to slow down they all acknowledged that if they didn't get to Orlando by sun down, they'd all be in grave danger from the wilderness. They only tried to walk in the dark once and George earned a scar crossing his back from the experience.

About an hour into their journey Skeppy starts to whine about how his feet hurt. Somehow Bad magically got him to continue for another hour before he finally collapsed. They decided it'd be best to take a break and rest up for a couple minutes.

During their rest Sapnap promised as they approached Orlando they'd stop near St. Cloud to stay for the night or to restock.

Bad and George agreed on Sapnap's promise and started to navigate their next moves. George looked over the map spotting St. Cloud, he then quickly did some math in his head to estimate the time of arrival. He went over his ideas and organized them properly with the help of Bad. They decided to walk for the next four hours to make it to St.Cloud before sundown. "The main highway, here." George pointed out tracing the yellow line with a blue pen.

Bad brought Sapnap over and showed him the map. "We're on Florida's Turnpike. If we continue to stay strictly on this road we can reach St.Cloud in four hours guaranteed." He said as George circled St.Cloud.

George sat up straight and looked at the map before tracing the highway up to the center of Orlando. "If we're not too tired we can reach the outskirts of Orlando by sundown. We'll be able to take a total of two ten to fifteen minute breaks on the way to St.Cloud, but no more than two." He said bluntly. He got on his knee and pushed up, and as he finished stretching he handed the map to the navigator. "C'mon Nick, you can do this." Bad encouraged smiling.

"Baaaaddddd." A high pitched whine interrupted coming from behind them. Bad rolled his eyes and smiled. "Skeeeppppppyyyyy." He whined back before turning around and making his way over to the whiny boy on the floor.

George looks back at the others and decides on a decision that would give Bad the break he needs. "Sapnap, why don't you go in front with Bad. I'll take care of Skeppy." He suggested staring at the somewhat tired Bad. Poor guy seemed so emotionally drained from the emotions of others he carried on his shoulders.

George walked over to Bad telling him the suggestion. It only took a little convincing but afterwards Bad agreed. As Bad handed Skeppy over he mouthed a thank you before he caught up to Sapnap.

George shifted and grabbed Skeppy's arm. "Alright you big baby, we got places to be." George said moving forward to catch up with the others. Skeppy sighed and stood up straight following close behind George.

George shivered as another cold breeze wizzes past the group. He seems to not be the only one feeling the chill. He was positive the topic would come up very soon considering the person.

"Are we there yet?" Skeppy whines standing closer to George for warmth. "It's so cold!" He shouted, attempting to get Bad and Sapnap's attention. Sapnap ignored him while Bad assured him it's only a little further before they arrived.

George and Skeppy both knew a little further never meant a little further. This knowledge rose from Bad saying that every hour Skeppy asked.

"Y-Yeah guys i-it's really ch-ch-chilly out." George said a cold stutter clear in his voice. Sapnap immediately turned around and stopped to see what was wrong with George.

Skeppy stared in disbelief of what he just witnessed. "Oh okay I get it, I get it. I'm just the second favorite." He said sarcastically not expecting a response.

Sapnap turned to him nodding his head. "Glad you noticed." He said before jogging to George. Skeppy gasped and began to start a long pouting session. Bad decided it'd be best if he came over and lead the way with Mr.poutymcmuffinpants.

Sapnap reached in his bag swiftly pulling out a blanket. "Hopefully this is enough." He mumbled wrapping the blanket around George. He gave him the blanket ends and turned around holding him closely to his body. "Damn, you really are freezing." He commented as his hand intertwined with the ice cold one.

George nodded and started their walk up again. "Sorry f-for the i-in-in-inconvenience." He stuttered out. Trembling he tightly held onto the end of the blanket making sure to not let it slip away.

Sapnap forwned and shook his head. "No Gogy. We stick together. Always! No matter the situation or cost. Remember?" Sapnap asked, squeezing George's hand and pulling him closer.

George could hear the rhythm of Sapnap's heart; it was calming so he decided to focus on that. He nodded answering his friend, body filling with warm loving heat to fend off the icy air. He knew why Sapnap didn't ask why he didn't say anything. Nick really was a good guy.

Out of no where George heard Bad yelling to them. "St. Cloud! St. Cloud!!!" He shouted with cheer while pointing into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapters will upload whenever I have the time, school is a pain. Hope you’ll all stay for this roller coaster of a story!!


	2. What A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter two! More is coming very soon

"St. Cloud! St. Cloud!!!" He said pointing into the distance. George squinted looking out through the tall trees. His eyes widened and heart raced, they were finally here. 

George, too excited to say anything shook Sapnap pointing to where the city laid. "I know Gogy, I can see it." Sapnap said with a small laugh. 

"St.Cloud!" George shouted, smiling brightly. George turned to Sapnap and he nodded letting the excited male take off. He raced towards Bad and hugged him. "We made it Bad! We made it!" He shouted. 

Pure joy raced through his veins as he realized how close they were to Orlando, another hour or two and they'd be there. Sapnap caught up to them and he seemed just as excited as everyone else. 

Sapnap attempted to run towards the city but George grabbed him making sure he didn’t waste all his energy. They all decided it’d be best to walk even though they wanted to sprint towards their new safe haven. This would save all of their stamina and ensure their chance of making a run for it if an enemy shows up. 

After what seemed like an hour George and his group got to the city's outskirts. The city wasn’t nearly as big as Orlando but it was just the right size to let them restock safely and stay overnight if needed. 

“Okay make sure to keep all of your guards up, we have no clue what lies in here.” Bad said in his more serious tones.

The group agreed. As they went in, George quickly checked the time. There was a chance they’d have to split up if they don’t quickly find the stores they need. 

The group traveled through the deserted streets turning at any sound. They were on high alert ignoring the fading light. Luckily Skeppy spotted an area with all the stores they needed. They rushed over and decided on their next moves.

George looked up at the sky and sighed. “We need to split up. It’s getting dark but if we go individually we can gather more things.” He explained. Now it wasn’t quite that dark out but sunset was about to hit and that was a red flag to the group. 

Bad broke the silence giving roles to everyone. “Okay I’ll go to the weapon store, Sapnap go get some more food, Skeppy go find some more clothes for the group you know the sizes, and George go to the drug store and get medical supplies.” He said looking at each member of the group as he talked. 

Without arguing or hesitation the group split up and agreed to meet back near the flower store they were in front of. George ran down the street and approached a drug store. His job would be extraordinarily important since they ran out of supplies days ago.

George carefully drew his dagger from it’s case that rested against his thigh. He took a few deep breaths before slowly pushing the door open, thankfully he avoided any possible creaks that the door could’ve made. He stepped in and looked around, a dim warm light against a wall catching his eye. 

He adjust his grip on his dagger before walking forward to inspect. However as he got closer he started to hear the soft humming of another person. "Who's there?!" He asked turning into the isle that lead to the back of the store.

"Hello?" A faint voice came from the back of the store.

George took a deep breath as he calmed his nerves. He had to think logically in this situation, if Sapnap were here he’d just continue forward with the intention to hurt or disarm. That would be a smart idea however the voice coming from the back seemed like it belonged to a younger person. Plus it didn’t sound threatening at all. "Hello! Um... i-is it okay that I come in here?" He asked holding the grip of his dagger tightly.

"Um.... Why not?" The voice questioned.

George closed his eyes, he'd regret this. He slipped his dagger back into its holder before walking forward. When he turned the corner he could finally see the source of the warm light. A brunette male sat next to a lit candle that dimly lit the room, he looked younger than George and a little smaller. "Hi." George said.

The brunette looked up with a smile. "Hello." He said before scotching closer to his candle. "Would you like to sit?" He offered. 

George was hesitant but nodded. He settled in next to the smaller male and quickly decided on a conversation starter. "Are you perhaps from England?" He asked bringing his knees to his chest. He hugged them and rested his head on top of them, just like the other male. 

The brunette nodded with another bright smile. "Yes, your accent makes me think you're also from England." He said getting a nod of agreement by George. "Why are you here, in the states I mean. Of course you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

George thought for a moment before smiling sadly. "I—I thought maybe America didn't get hit as hard as England did so I flew over a week before the airlines shut down." He said remembering his leave and the pain of saying goodbye to an empty country. "I... was wrong."

The smaller male smiled and looked down, picking at small dried pieces of dirt on his shoes. "Looks like we're in similar situations, Huh?." He said. George nodded giving a small laugh in response. 

The room fell silent, it was awkward at first but knowing how similar each other were really helped. "Do you also have a little group you travel with or is it just you?" George asked.

The small brunette stopped picking at his shoes and faced George. "Yeah, they're too chaotic sometimes so I hide in places like this." He said softly. "And you?" 

George smiled as the two kept eye contact. "Yes, we annoy the living muffins out of each other but we work as a team regardless. It's been so long since we've split up like this but we needed too for things to go faster." He explains. 

The small brunette nodded deciding not to push the subject. "Oh! I never got your name. My name's Tubbo and I'm seventeen years old." He said reaching his hand out for a small hand shake. 

George took the hand and shook it slightly, it was weird touching another person's hand outside of his group. "My name's George I'm twenty four." He replies. The small brunette's eyes widened in surprise at the response. "I know I look seventeen." George says through a small laugh. 

Tubbo smiled as he thought of his friends. George was much different from them, he had a soft look in his eyes and a sweet tone that would melt anyone's heart. Verse his chaotic friends, always worried about everything, never taking a moment to enjoy the world, even though it's wrecked. "George." He said testing the name on his tongue before continuing. "Does your group have a place to stay yet?" He asked. 

George shook his head and tipped his head back against the wall. "No but we'll find a place to stay, we always do.... although it's usually cold." He says mumbling the last part. 

Tubbo nodded and looked back at his dirty shoes with bees stamped onto random places. "Oh!" He gasped as an idea came to him. George shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Tubbo. "My place! We have a wonderful place, it's nice and warm, and my group has the best resources!" He said a bright smile lighting up the room. 

George sat up straight hearing the offer. "Really? I don't want to intrude!" He said hoping that the offer would still stand.

Tubbo shook his head smiling. "They'd be more than happy to have you guys, except maybe one of them.... but that doesn't matter!" He said happily.

George smiled and embraced the smaller boy in pure joy. Tubbo froze, his body not used to the physical affection the older male was giving him. George pulled back before he realized what he's done. "I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking, my group is usually really physical so... I'm sorry I didn't think about you." He rushed out. 

The smaller brunette took a minute to process, leaving the other to wonder into his worried thoughts. Tubbo finally smiled and grabbed George bringing him into another hug. "It's okay! My group doesn't do this..." He trailed off as his eyes shut. "It's nice." He says softly. After a minute the two separated, with Tubbo standing up with his small candle. "Well we should go before it becomes pitch black." He said with his warm smile present. 

George nodded standing up but stopped before they exited the store. “Hold on my group needs medical supplies.” He says before he quickly runs around the store and grabs some Advil, Tylenol, band-aides, infection cream, and a roll of bandages. “Okay.” He said as he approached the patiently waiting younger male. 

George motioned for the younger to lead the way, with that George walked out of the store with his new found friend. Finally an English friend, he loved his group but having someone in an almost exact same situation as him was nice. 

As the two walked out they spotted the rest of George's group who waited by the flower shop like promised. When George arrived they nearly killed Tubbo, thinking their teammate was in trouble. George reassured everyone that Tubbo was a good guy and he offered a place to stay for the night. After a bit of convincing the group agreed. 

Tubbo lead them down a secret short cut to Orlando then through the darkening streets of Orlando. Sapnap wouldn't stop bugging George about the odd feeling he had in his stomach. George constantly reassured his friends that it's okay and Tubbo promised to not do anything to them. 

Tubbo kept his guard up the entire trip back to his base. His mood a polar opposite from what George witnessed earlier. The group gasped as they came to a building that had lights on. "Electricity!" Skeppy shouted jumping into the air while pumping his fists. Bad laughed at his friend, before doing his magical job at getting him to calm down.

Sapnap walked up behind George and Tubbo, he grabbed George's arm and looked around at the big fences surrounding the building. "Georgie are you sure about this?" He asks. 

George nods. "He seems genuine and we need to sleep somewhere decently safe." He whispers back before following the younger brunette through the gate opening. 

Sapnap fell behind leaving Skeppy and Bad to assist him forward. George seemed so happy, but it made Sapnap worry from how easily he trusted people. 

Tubbo walked in the building with George right behind him. "Guys! We have guests." He said his voice beaming with excitement. However Tubbo's smile faded as no one answered him. "Guys?" He asked as Sapnap Skeppy and Bad reached them. "Dream? Tommy? Techno? Is anyone there?" He called out. 

George's stomach fell as he started to feel uneasy along with the rest of his group. Maybe Sapnap was right after all, he seems to always be right. He looked around standing closely to Tubbo before his body slammed into the nearby wall. He groaned feeling the sting travel through his body. 

Tubbo still in the same spot had wide surprised eyes. "Wait Quac-." He started but was quickly interrupted as he heard three shouts from behind him. "Tommy! Techno! Ant! Wai-."

"Everyone freeze!" A female shouted standing with a gun in her arms. 

George's vision was restricted and he could only see the female and half of his new friend. He struggled against the hands bending his arm up behind his back. "Are you okay kid!" George heard a male voice shout from right next to his ear. He tried his hardest to move but his body was simply pushed further against the wall and his arm bent further up. He yelped in pain as the male pushed harder than expected. 

Tubbo shook his head rushing over to George. Without a word he removed the male from George and quickly yanked him away. He pulled George back to the center of the floor helping his sore body get its balance back. "Are you okay!? I'm so sorry!" He said frantically. George nodded and regained his balance. "Guys!" Tubbo shouted. "They're good! Let them go!" He shouted his face scrunching up in anger.

"But Tubbo-." The male previously holding George interrupted.

"No!" Tubbo said sharply. "Let them go!" He shouted. Everyone carefully backed away from George's group keeping their guard up. "I know you're all paranoid but you've never gone this far!" Tubbo shouted loudly.

"Well dr-."

"I asked them to." A low voice came from above. George shifted his gaze to see a male wearing a white mask that covered his entire face. The mask had a black painted smile across it, and a yellow hoodie to match. He had a dagger swinging from his fingers, that fit nicely around the black fingerless gloves he wore. He sat upon a ledge a floor up, one leg dangling over while the other balanced on the rail. His foot slightly swinging side to side, the laces of his black hightops gracefully rising up and falling down.

Tubbo turned to the male on the ledge, his anger clearly showing through his expression. "Dream, they were fine! Not everything is about surviving every second and minute of the day!" He shouted in a controlled tone, showing respect to authority. 

The masked male sighed and sat up straight, both legs dangling over the edge. "Tubbo, you're only a kid. When it comes to your safety we'd do anything." He said tossing the dagger over his shoulder. 

The small brunette boy frowned, fists tightening at the response. "Dream I'm not a baby-!" 

"Toby, we made a promise." He said harshly yet carefully. 

The small boy went silent his fists loosening until both hands lay loose against his legs. "That does change anything-!"

The masked man leaned forward interrupting the small boy. "How are we supposed to know wether they're good or bad when you waltz in here only calling out names!" He shouted. 

He pushed off the ledge landing on his hands, knee, and foot. He stood up swiping his hand together, getting the small dirt off his hands. "Tommy, take Tubbo to the back. We will decide what happens with these people." He said tilting his head towards George and his group. 

Tubbo frowned and slapped Tommy's arm away as he reached for him. "No! They are guests! I invented George and his group to stay for the night!" He shouted getting the attention off the masked man. "C'mon Dream, they look like a mess, and they've been traveling for days trying to get to Orlando. Just let them stay one night." He said his tone fading to a much gentler one, the one George heard when he first met him.

George stood against Sapnap and flinched as the masked man looked over the group, searching for any signs of bad intentions. 

"Whatever. One night." The masked man said turning back around, startling George with one last look at him. He then walked away into the hall. 

Tubbo apologized for his actions towards Tommy, then turned to apologize for their leaders actions. 

George stoped him mid sentence, "It's fine, but I don't think we'll be getting long too well with him." He said. He felt Sapnap's hand on his shoulder and turned to see him nodding in agreement. 

Their group knew that this would be a very interesting night. They had Tubbo who was on their side but also have the rest of his team who are close to murdering them. 

Tubbo started walking them to a few spare rooms. He was surprised when they said they'd be fine sharing one room but Tubbo's team instead that they take their own bedrooms. Without much of a choice they agreed with the condition that Bad and Skeppy could stay together and the same for George and Sapnap. 

The small brunette stopped in front of a room far away from the entrance and other bedrooms. "These are one of yours." He said motioning to a door. Bad and Skeppy decided to hesitantly take it as Sapnap and George were lead away to a different room. 

The walked through another hallway before reaching the next room. George stuck close to Sapnap's side as he noticed the obvious guards behind them. "And then this is your guy's." Tubbo said once again motioning to a door. "Sorry they are so spaced out." He said before saying his goodbye and leaving the two with one of his teammates. 

George rolled his eyes and grabbed Sapnap walking into the room. George noticed that the guard got suspiciously close to the doorway and quickly got on their case. "Hey! Ever heard of fucking privacy!" He shouted, slamming the door on the teammate of Tubbo. 

He huffed before turning and looking around the room. It was dull and had two decently sized beds, at least it was better than a cement floor. 

"Let's sleep, I'm tired." George said walking over to one of the beds and placing his bag on it. He then turned and climbed into the opposite one.

Sapnap seemed confused and a little annoyed. "Seriously Georgie? Move your bag." He said walking over to the bed and dropping his friends bag on the floor. 

George sat up and stared at his friend in disbelief. "Seriously? Nick, I assumed you thought we were sleeping together." He said moving closer to the wall. 

Sapnap dropped his bag on the bed and turned to face George with a simple "oh." 

George rolled his eyes annoyed at the confusion Sapnap had for such a simple thing. "So get in the bed." He suggested patting the spot next to him. 

Sapnap seemed to understand since he grabbed George's bag and placed it back on the bed. He then climbed into bed with George, laying down and wrapping his arms around the others waist. 

George curled up giving Sapnap more room for his legs. He smiled as his friend nuzzled into his fluff of hair. With that the two fell asleep with each other's presence to keep company. 

George kept his eyes closed as he heard tapping, thinking it was only part of his dream he continued to sleep. At least until the fifth time when he got annoyed and opened his eyes. 

He sat up carefully removing Sapnap's arms from his waist. He then crawled over the other and quietly got up from the bed. Chills ran through his body as the cold air hit his heated body. He looked back to Sapnap and the blankets immediately regretting his stupid decision of getting up from the warm cuddle he was in. Nonetheless he walked to the door and placed his hand of the icy handle. "Oh my god what do you want." He asked as the door swung open. 

He immediately calmed when he came face to face with his friends standing in front of him. "What's wrong guys?" He asked with his tone much softer. He then stuck his head out the door to see if the guards were near. 

Skeppy grabbed George's arm and looked at the floor. "He got a Bad dream..." Bad explained, squeezing the hand in his. "And since we usually all sleep together I thought maybe he sleeps better with all of us there." He said. 

George looked at Skeppy and frowned, he knew about Skeppy's insomnia and didn't want him to feel this sad or scared ever. "Come in, we'll always want to have a huge cuddle pile with you guys." He said opening the door and moving out of the way. 

Bad nodded and lead Skeppy through the door before George closed and locked it. "Guys can you help? I don't want to wake up the other group." He asked moving towards the other bed. 

The three struggled with moving the heavy piece of furniture but managed to get it right against the other bed. Sapnap was half awake when the beds joined together. 

He sat up attempting to comprehend what was happening. "Bad, Skeppy?" He questioned.

George climbed back into bed with Sapnap and smiled. "Skeppy couldn't fall asleep so we get to have our cuddle pile back." He said with honey lacing his voice. Sapnap easily agreed and laid back down facing the ceiling. George did the same and turned to rest on Sapnap's chest, Bad followed copying George's position. Skeppy was the last to get in the bed and pull the blankets over everyone before settling behind Bad. He wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and snuggled up with him. 

George awoke to lots of commotion outside their door. He heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor rapidly and small bickers between people. He decided it was irrelevant and went back to sleeping in his warm cuddle pile. 

"Tubbo! They left!"

"No they didn't! I told you not to separate them!" 

"They better be in this room or Dream will kill you." 

George heard the door swing open and looked over at what was happening. It looked like one of Tubbo's teammates was going to shout but Tubbo pulled them back. 

"See! I told you all not to separate them for a reason! Next time listen to me!" He whisper shouted. He then dragged the two other people out of the room and carefully closed the door. "Now let them sleep." He shouted as soon as the door was closed. Tubbo seemed to be the one George heard storm away. 

George still had no energy for this kind of chaos at the moment. Like before he flopped back down and curled up with Sapnap. 

"GET UP!" 

George and his group all slowly came to the real world but quickly shot up when a gun went off. Barely seeing anything, Sapnap and Skeppy took it into their hands to get in front of the other two. George reached under his pillow and grabbed the covered dagger. 

The light turned on suddenly and they all squeezed their eyes shut. 

George squinted to see the one person the group did not want to interact with. "God, what do you want." He asked lowering Sapnap's arm that held in front of him. 

Once his eyes adjusted he watched the masked man stand there, he seemed confused. "Um... do you need something?" George asked staring at the unmoved painted smiled on the mask. 

The male slid the empty gun he shot back into its holder. "Just... Just get up." He said bluntly before turning around and leaving the vicinity. 

George slipped out of bed and went to the door with annoyance boiling in him. "At least close the stupid door!" He shouted before slamming the door shut and locking it, this time putting a chair under the handle to guarantee their privacy. 

He turned to see everyone but Bad awake. He sighed and walked over to the bed, nudging his way in between Bad and Skeppy. He gave Skeppy a hug before turning to Bad and shaking him gently. "Bad, we need to get up." He said softly. 

Skeppy and Sapnap got off the bed and started their morning routine. Both accidentally looking out the window out of habit. George was tempted to do the same but focused on the half awake male. "Bad." He cooed sweetly. 

Bad groaned and faced the wall. "I don't wanna." He mumbled. George laughed and carefully pulled the sheets off of his friend. "George! It's cold." Bad said opening his eyes and turning to the other smiling male.

George was successful. "Morning." He said with a smile. He then turned and slipped off the bed. "Okay we need to pack up, we'll leave today and try to find a decent place to set up camp for the next few weeks." He said walking over to his stuff. 

The group agreed and grabbed their stuff before making the beds and putting them back into their original spots. With that they all left the room and walked down the halls of the building.

George wanted to see and thank Tubbo but figured it would be best to just leave the building right away. But just in case he left a note in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this fanfic is loosely scheduled. That means I have no solid schedule and will upload as much as I can.


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, Dream finally gets more time with George in this chapter.

George wanted to thank his new friend for his kindness although he knew that it would be better to just leave the building right away. But as a just in case he wrote out a note earlier and laid it on one of the beds.

As he approached the door he got a twist in his stomach and a chill down his back, as if someone had their eyes on him. Without wanting to bring attention to his awareness he looked around pretending to take in his surroundings. He did indeed quite enjoy the building since it had such a neat and elegant early Victorian vibe that mixed perfectly with the modern interior design. Focusing back on the task at hand a vibrant yellow above him caught his eye. He quickly scanned over the yellow blob before continuing his act of scenery viewing. There it is. The one thing that was giving them all trouble, the masked man. 

The masked man was waiting for them to mess up George just knew it! He had to think about what would be the most strategic and best move to play. It seems like the masked man wants them gone but also really wants them to mess up. There was no way he would allow the other male to get checkmate, he wouldn't let him or his group be cornered like that. 

With quick thinking he gently grabbed Skeppy, pulling him back to whisper something in his ear loud enough for only him to hear. After he backed away his friend nodded then grabbed Bad, relaying the message to the slightly smaller. Bad then nodded before clearing his throat to grab the last member of the groups attention. To no avail he grabbed Sapnap's arm and pulled him down enough for him to finally snatch the others attention. "Sapnap, tell George that he needs to stop being so paranoid!" He said in one of his more series and stern tones, which was not enough to fool any members of the group but enough to trip up anymore who doesn't know him.

Sapnap turned to look at George in confusion. George could only assume this was a result of the message and he genuinely had no idea what was going on. Keeping the act the brunette turned his head and looked the other direction in protest. Sapnap was probably wondering why George had to act like this right before they were leaving. George had to admit he felt a little bad that the other male had no idea what was happening.

Before Sapnap had the opportunity to speak Skeppy nudged him in the direction of George. George of course ignored his friend as he approached him instead he simply looked down at his nails. He barely got distracted as he stared at the result of anxiety and boredom, the sides around his nails red with patches of skin that looked sore. 

Again he got back to the plan and embraced the younger male in a hug to stop his parted lips from speaking. Sapnap of course stood confused and stunned. George leaned forward next to the others ear. "He's here." Was what he whispered before he leaned back connecting his hand behind his friend’s neck. Continuing the act he put on his best puppy dog face. "Come on let's stay, please Sapity Napity." He begged in a higher pitch then he expected. This was very much out of his comfort zone but if it was for the group he'll continue pretending.

Sapnap clearly was not thrilled with George hanging from his neck so a hand traveled to the older males back and pushed him forward slightly. "Okay but we're having a talk later." He agreed before placing his hands on George's, gently pulling them apart. "Now off you go." He said grabbing the olders hips and twisting him around. 

Before George even had the opportunity to react he stumbled forward as pressure on his back pushed his body. He looked over his shoulder and quickly gave the laughing culprit and his friends a sharp glare. Nonetheless with a roll of his eyes he continued forward.

As he walked back he looked up to see that the male has disappeared from the balcony he once stood on. Despite this another blob of yellow caught his eye this time it was on his level. When he walked by it seemed like time itself slowed down. He stared the masked man down, standing his ground this time unlike the last. With one last second his attention was back to looking where he was going and time went back to normal, leaving the masked man to his own thoughts.

Oh how George knew very well that he either confused or pissed off the masked man, maybe even both if he was lucky. He would never fold and cower to one person alone; he'd much rather fib his way into getting the opposing to fold first. If the masked man wanted to play games well here's his game but George will not be used as some pawn. He will win.

Skeppy managed to sneak past George and lead the group back to their room. When they arrived they stepped in closed and locked the door, this time placing a chair under the handle to ensure their privacy. The group then laid their stuff on the floor before quietly pushing the beds back together.

Skeppy and Bad got onto the bed and started to cuddle while they geeked out about Greek mythology. George wanted to be in that cuddle talking about mythology too but he currently has his own issue to take care of. He turned back around to see a clearly annoyed Sapnap.

George stared at the floor while his friend stared at him. Sapnap finally pulled the chair away from the door and plopped down on it backwards to rest his arms on the seats backrest. He then patiently waited for George to start the conversation and explanation of the reasoning behind bailing last minute. "Go on Georgie." He said finally after getting tired of George's stalling. 

George stood awkwardly before deciding to lower himself off the floor to sit crisscrossed. "He— The masked man was watching us." He said finally averting his eyes to Sapnap and away from the floor. "You noticed too didn't you?" He asked, knowing very well that the other was aware and could feel it too.

The younger male that sat on the chair the wrong way groaned. "Yes I noticed!" He started with his voice loud. "But we could've just left this stupid place!" He exclaimed.

"We would become enemies." George said back bluntly and carefully, keeping his voice soft, not wanting to start an all out fight. "Who knows what connections they have, we could've been walking around with bounty's on our heads!" He said, his tone raising slightly.

As Sapnap went quiet to think of a reply to give, George spaced out deciding to listen on the other pair's conversation. They were talking about the myth of Hades and Persephone, they went on about the different stories and myths, observing how the relationship dynamic was changed with each telling.

"Are you sure this is the right move?" Sapnap asked, snapping the other out of his trance. George nodded as he began to ignore the other two. 

The younger male exhaled heavily before rising from the chair he sat on. "I'm trusting you with this, but if something goes wrong in the slightest way we're leaving immediately and I'll force you to come if you resist." He said sternly. He stared at George before he nodded, with the response he wanted he turned and placed the chair back under the handle. He then faced George once again and offered a hand.

George grabbed the hand that was offered and was pulled up. Right as he got on both his feet with his balance a knock erupted from the door. Both Skeppy and Bad were too deep in their discussion of mythology to even notice, that left the other two to answer the door. 

George sighed as Sapnap moved out of the way while pulling the chair with him. George opened the door only a crack to see who stood in front of their door. There stood George's new friend patiently waiting while looking at his tennis shoes with bee stamps on them. The older male quickly opened the door with a smile and greeted good morning to the smaller male who then returned the greeting. 

"There's breakfast downstairs, you should join us." Tubbo suggested.

George smiled and nodded. "Alright give us a minute." He said before gently closing the door. 

George and Sapnap sighed in relief that it wasn't the masked man and instead an ally. The two looked over at Bad and Skeppy who were just about finishing up their conversation while lovingly cuddling. "Alright love birds, breakfast." Was all Sapnap said before opening the door once more.

George watched as Skeppy gave Bad a squeeze before letting go and getting off the bed. Bad also slid off the bed and the two joined the second oldest at the door.

The group followed Tubbo down long halls. That's when George started to become curious, with wondering eyes he thought about the buildings architecture and interior design. "Tubbo?" He questioned grabbing the attention of the other male. "This looks like something out of the early Victorian era but then there's modern things in here as well." He said as he focused back in on the smaller male next to him. 

The smaller man was quite for a minute as he thought, but he started to laugh lightly. "Oh yeah! This is from the renaissance era but it's been combined with modern parts and spaces." He explained. "If you want later we can got to the library to ask one of my friends about the history behind it." He offered as he turned a corner with the group following.

George smiled. "That sounds good."

As curious as he was, having many questions swirl in his head like a tornado, he continued forward. Soon enough the group arrived at a door that led them to a seating area.

However before he could step foot in the room his curiosity switched to confusion when he came to a realization. How the actual hell did these people find such an elegant and extravagant building like this? Nonetheless during the apocalypse. Yeah he's definitely too curious to skip out on that history lesson from Tubbo's teammate.

"George." Sapnap yelled out. 

George quickly got out of his head to see his friends already seated at a table. He realized he hasn't moved from the doorway so he quickly made his way over to the table and seated himself next to Sapnap.

"Um, do we need to help get or make things?" He asked, facing Tubbo. 

The small male shook his head. "No, Quackity makes the food in the morning for this week." He said before plopping down in the seat across from George. 

The group didn't have to wait any longer than a few minutes before Tubbo's teammates came into the room. Some of them came with plates of food which they placed on the table, while others took their seats without bringing anything.

The group started to dig into the food after they got permission from Tubbo. They all were having a great time eating the delicious pancakes that were made. That was at least until the all too familiar masked man walked through the door.

Of course the masked man had to seat himself to the right of George, bad decision. It was oh so painfully obvious that the two had a bone to pick with each other as they kept antagonizing each other. They would grab the last piece of food as the other reached for it or purposely skip the other as the food was being passed around. It got to a point where both were banned from touching the food plates and food altogether. 

After that entire silent war came to an end the group finished somewhat peacefully. They stayed quiet as they observed the other groups conversations.

George finally had his last bite of food leaving only small scraps on his plate. He placed his silverware and napkin on his plate before standing up. When he moved to put his things away he stopped realizing he had no clue were to go. "Where should I put this?" He asked turning to his new friend.

"What?" 

The brunette stood confused of the response he had received. "Where do I put my plate? Like do you guys hand wash or use a dishwasher?" He asked again as he gave the other an expression that revealed his confusion.

After he asked again the clinks of silverware came to a stop with the chatter that once filled the room coming to a quick halt. George was extraordinary confused about was so wrong with his question. 

Tubbo finally interrupted the silence as he cleared his throat. "Well we usually have someone-."

"The kitchen!" One of the males from the other group interrupted as he shot up from his chair. "Here I'll show you." He offered, slipping out from the gap of the table and his chair.

George took the offer with a nod and his group followed the other male. George glanced back as they went through the door to see some of Tubbo's group members stunned while others whispered softly. 

The male led them to a trash can where they scraped off their scraps. They then made their way around the kitchen to the sink to rinse their dishes one at a time. 

George turned to the the male as he waited for his turn. "Why is your group... um... did I say something wrong?" He asked as he started his turn at the sink. 

The other male shook his head. "No, I'm actually sorry for the extra work. I guess I just got excited that someone finally decided to become useful and help out." He replied. 

"You guys don't normally all do this together?" George asked, surprised. 

The other male stared at George in confusion. "You guys do?"

George nodded as he finished rinsing his dishes and placing them into the dishwasher. "Yeah all the time. It's only the four of us so we need to help each other out as much as we possibly can." He replied as he dried his hands off and turned around to the friendly stranger. "I'm George by the way." He said offering his hand.

The other male hesitantly took it with a weird look washing over his face. "Quackity..." He said slowly. "Sorry, do you usually introduce with handshakes?" He questioned as both males pulled their hands apart.

George stared at the other male in utter confusion. This group really had shit communication and social skills. "Always. It's either that or hugs I guess." He replied. 

Quackity nodded and smiled. "Y'know you're not as bad as I thought!" He said as he wrapped an arm around George's neck.

George nervously laughed, not used to this new kind of energy. He then followed his group back out with Quackity by his side.

"At least you have manners and work with your team unlike these idiots." He said as they walked to the table. 

Tubbo seemed happy that George found a new friend within his group. George on the other hand got quite a few annoyed stares as he seated himself and thanked Quackity for showing his team where the sink was.

Tubbo then stood up with his plate and also walked into the kitchen. 

"Quackity! Come on take the plates please!" Another male whined.

"No go put it away yourself! Even Georgie over there has more manners than you! And he's only been here for less than twenty four hours!" Quackity said as he sat down in his seat. 

The other team groaned and gave George's team plenty of upset stares and side glances. Looks like George accidentally stepped on a landmine. Like that mattered to him. 

As soon as Tubbo came out of the kitchen he offered to take George to that history lesson. George then informed his group of where he was going and offered if anyone else would like to join. It was a shame that they all denied but George could understand why, not everyone is into learning the history of an insignificant building after all. 

Tubbo and George then set out on their adventure through the twisting halls to the library. On the way Tubbo gave him a small layout of the building and told him that it would most likely come in handy later. George agreed and gladly took it with a thank you. 

When they turned the corner to see the entrance of the library George was amazed. It was breathtaking with just the sight of the entrance. Normal sized doors were seen with borders engraved with complicated designs, the handles were made to pull and were a beautiful rusted gold, not to mention the wood itself being a rich dark brown that was oh so memorizing. Just the outside of the room was enchanting, who knows what could await the inside.

With curiosity filling his system George stepped forward to reach for the handle but didn't even get to make it more than two steps. He winced as his arm was squeezed and he was yanked back. "What the hell!" He shouted out before turning to the source of what was holding his arm.

There he came face to face with with a familiar white mask that made him simply rolled his eyes as his once curiosity morphed into annoyance. "Let go-." He began but was rudely interpreted mid sentence as his body was pulled further away from the library. 

"Dream!" He heard the smaller male shriek from afar. He peeked over his shoulder to see another male with long pink hair twisted into a braid holding back the smaller boy. "Get off me Techno." 

Realizing how easilyhe was being manhandled only managed work himself up more. "Get off!" He shouted pulling back his arm which the taller man surprisingly took a few steps back to. He clearly underestimated George. "What do you want." He asked bluntly. Just as he thought he was going to get a response he stumbled forward, once again being dragged down the hall further away from Tubbo. 

This was absolutely ridiculous! He yanked his arm again attempting to stop the male, nothing. Of course nothing! Who would be stupid enough to underestimate him twice. He continually pulled at his arm with all his force, still he couldn't slip out from the iron grip the taller male had him in. He tried the next best thing and grabbed onto the males hand before starting to pull on that. Nothing.

George groaned in frustration. "Fuck!" He grumbled. "Hey jackass at least tell me where you're taking me!" He demanded. Which of course he only received silence in return. He really should've expected that. 

With no answer he went back to trying to slip his fingers under the other's grip. Once he got frustrated and tired of failing he played the dirtiest card he could think of. He latched his hand onto the other‘s before digging his nails into the flesh. The masked man immediately pulled his hand away, leaving George with his long awaited freedom.

When the masked male reached out George immediately took a step back and stood his ground. "Tell me what you want and where you were taking me." He said, voice dropping to a dangerous stage to show his stance in this situation.

Unthreatened the masked male lunged forward to grab George again. "Yeah right." George snapped as his body leaned back. "I'm not an idiot! Now answer the damn question." He shouted, his patience becoming thin.

The masked man was quiet for a second before his hand dropped. He let out a heavy sigh that wouldn't let his emotion show. "I want to show you something." He said with his voice becoming surprisingly gentle.

He took a complete one eighty! Is he a psycho or something? George only stared blankly at him attempting to make a decision. He could either one go with the masked man to who knows where, or two back to Tubbo to get that history lesson which he was really looking forward to. He stood still and silent contemplating his next move before taking another step back as the masked man reached for him again. 

Okay, stupid idea stupid choice. After lots of consideration he's going to regret this in the long run. "Okay I will follow you." He started and yet again stepped back as an arm reached for his. "But don't you dare fucking touch me." He warned. He swears if that man tries one more time he'll draw his dagger and slice that stupid thing off. 

The masked man nodded slowly, having no shame in showing his suspicion. Which really he has no right to have if George thinks about it. Nonetheless he turns around and starts to walk forward. George followed from a distance, what a lovely view of a piss colored sweatshirt he had. He was fine until he realized too late that he had absolutely no clue where he currently is. God he felt like a mouse trapped in a maze trying to get out only to inevitably be stuck in another.

George rolled his eyes several times as the masked man repeatedly peered behind himself to make sure George was still following. What was a good word to describe the feeling he had at the moment. Something to describe an upmost rudely annoying person. It wasn't brat nor idiot. "Nuisance." He grumbled from under his breath as the word he was searching for popped up.

He flinched as the masked man turned his head again. Thinking he heard what George said George simply coughed and looked around to play it off. When no words were exchanged George could only assume that he wasn't caught or the other just didn't care.

After a few more minutes filled with a very heavy awkward silence the two came to a pair of French doors. "Is this it?" He questioned. He guesses he thinks the doors are nice. But what a fuss for just this.

George could hear a small muffled chuckled from behind the males mask. "What's on the inside." Was all the man said before facing the doors once more.

The brunette gave the masked man a knife piercing glare that he knew the other could feel. Still the doors opened and George was met with one of the last things he'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! ( ´∀｀)


	4. A Tour of Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally gets more time in the story.

The brunette gave the masked man a bitter glare that he knew the other could feel. Still the doors opened and George was met with one of the last things he'd expect.

He stood in the entrance of a large room filled with different arrangements of plants and flowers. By using context clues this was probably Tubbo's teams garden. It looked nice and cozy in the room but why a garden out of everything. He turned to the masked man with the question floating around his head. "All that for this?" He questioned with attitude present in his voice. In all honesty he thought it was really anticlimactic.

The masked man nodded in response before stepping into the room then turning to motion for George to follow. Which then George decided to not resist, he'd still be cautious because who knows what this man has up his sleeve. 

Ignoring that factor the garden was magnificent. The place had sturdy walls like an actual room, a few lanterns hung from the ceiling and walls to provide the plants light. Despite the artificial sunlight the room had a clear ceiling that would allow the plants natural light.

The collection of plants was quite interesting. It ranged from some dangling, some climbing poles, while others grew in pots. Some were bigger than others and some were smaller. Then some had more dark tones to it while others had lighter tones. Lastly some had flowers that grew healthily while others wither and have none.

It was magical, enchanting if George dared to think. Even though there was no way for George to take in all its beauty it offered, he still enjoyed the sight and completely ignored the sound of doors shutting.

"So are you going to explain why I'm here." He asked, turning to the masked man. 

Standing at the door the male nodded. "Thought I'd give you a tour, since it seems Tubbo and Quackity have taken a liking to you." He said, moving away from the door to stand next to the brunette. "I'm probably not going to get rid of you even if I tried."

"You know if you just asked me and told me from the get go, I would've been more than happy to follow." George said before moving away from the other male. 

He decided to walk deeper into the room filled with life. He walked up to several plants being gentle as his fingers ran over their long and short leaves. Some of them were fuzzy while others were nice and smooth. It was astonishing with the amount of plants the room held.

"Okay." 

"You're tense." George mumbled.

"And you're dense." 

That was all the masked man decided to say. Of course George heard it, he just chose to not pay any attention while he continued to look at the magical creatures.

His lips curved into a smile as he inspected the plants further and carefully held each one. He never knew why but plants were pleasing to look at, if he wanted he could stare all day at them without getting bored. Finally he decided he had enough of the plant filled room and was growing more curious about where he was headed next.

"Okay masked man, where to next." He asked as he spun around and walked back over to the taller male. 

The other male seemed to freeze before clearing his throat. "F-ahem... Follow me." The male said as he turned around quickly and pulled the door open. 

George smiled as he caught onto the little mistake the masked man made. "Did you just stutter? Are you embarrassed?" He asked, walking right next to the other male. A little teasing wouldn't hurt right? Like seriously this man is so freaking tense.

"No, I did not." He said bluntly and walked faster to get away from George. Yup tense.

The brunette shrugged, not thinking much of the action. He followed the other male down more hallways to a room that looked like a science lab, his curiosity for how and why this building was so enormous only grew. Then they set off to another place that looked like a lounge of sorts, it had a few chairs and a television. He wasn't surprised to receive a nasty glare from one of the masked man's teammates as they walked in. 

Next they went back to the kitchen and sitting room, by the time they made it there everyone had left. He was then brought back to the library which he didn't even get to enter due to moving away to catch up with the other man. He didn't really feel like getting lost and spending an hour or so trying to figure out the building layout Tubbo gave him. 

Finally he was led down another long hallway that slowly changed from a modern to a somewhat renaissance vibe. The hallway only had a few trims and doors that looked like they came out of the renaissance but for the most part it stayed modern. 

Since he was too busy looking everywhere but forward he ran into a wall. That's what he thought it was until he looked up to see a large male looking down at him. That was the moment George really noticed his and the masked man's height difference. The other wasn't towering over him but he still had a few inches on George. Without exchanging a word George stepped back and waited for the other to speak.

"Go in." Was all he received. 

George was confused about what the other was talking about, that was until he looked to see a door. How foolish of him. He nodded deciding to let his curiosity get the better of him. He pushed the door open to be welcomed with the sight of a gorgeous room. It had an elegant large bed with an engraved headboard, a wonderful dresser and mirror. It was all so incredible to have during the middle of an apocalypse.

As breathtaking as the room was George couldn't help but wonder why he was led to a bedroom of all places. "Why are you showing me this? Didn't you want to kill me just yesterday?" He asked, returning his gaze to the masked man.

"Well It's yours. And yes I still want to murder you." The masked man scoffed, before shoving his hands into his hoodies pocket. 

"And?" George questioned giving him a ridiculous stare.

"And I can't, then I'd be murdered for killing something Tubbo likes." 

"Psycho." George taunted. 

"Wacko." The other snapped back with ease.

"Anyways, your teammates have other rooms but hopefully if you guys need to the bed is big enough for all of you." He said, changing the subject.

George was taken aback by the consideration the masked man had. For crying out loud the man said he still wanted George dead. But maybe this was for the best. Maybe they could actually become friends with this new group and consider settling near them. He at the very least had a sliver of potential. 

He smiled. "Thanks I guess." He said looking around the room again. 

That's when his question reappeared as he looked back at the extravagant room. "Also how did you people manage to find a place like this in the middle of the apocalypse?" He questioned, turning back to the masked male. 

Another soft chuckle could be heard from behind the other's mask. "That's right you didn't get a good look outside. This is a bunch of buildings connected together. I found it a long time ago so I invited the others over and we decided to stay here." He explained as he slowly composed himself from his fit of laughter.

George nodded, what a vague response. Still that was pretty cool. He had to admit that much. "Um... can we go back so I can get my stuff?" He asked. Which in return got a shake of the masked man's head. 

"No need, your stuff is in the room's closet." He said.

The masked man seemed quite startled as George turned around quickly to face him. "Quick question. Do you guys by any chance have spare clothes?" He asked. He seemed much more friendly — if you could even call it that with his attitude — than he was a few hours ago and he noticed it himself. 

"Why? Wanna-."

"I've been in the same clothes for weeks." He interrupted not wanting to know where the other sentence led to. 

The other male nodded and turned to lead the other out of the room. George of course followed and walked down another hall of the building's maze. It was silent and a little awkward if he was telling the truth but it was also comfortable. 

The two walked to another door which opened into a parking garage of sorts. After they were both out of the building Dream locked the door and the two walked straight across the area to another door which Dream unlocked. They then traveled through a more narrow hall that led to a door.

Dream didn't unlock this one and only opened it up to flip the light on and reveal a room full of clothes. It honestly looked like a Hot Topic. "It looks like Hot Topic." He said through a small laugh.

The other male had yet again another laugh, "Maybe that's because it is." He replied through his small laughs. 

George rolled his eyes and looked away from the other male to scan the store where he then noticed the brand logo. "Oh." Was all he managed to say. Also what the fuck was up with all these different tunnels and passageways. "Whatever." He grumbled. "Can I pick out whatever?" He asked. 

When the masked man nodded George rushed in and looked through all the amazing choices. To say the least he was amusing to the other because of his behavior, he acted like a child in a candy store. George of course could care less of what the masked man thought of him as he gazed over all the different options he had.

"You're like a kid." The masked male said from the doorway that he leaned against.

"And you're like an annoying little bratty brother." George replied, half paying attention to the other.

"How am I a little brother? You're what? Tubbo's age?" He asked with a smug face. 

"I'm twenty three you jerk. So yeah you're a little brother." George replied once again giving a half assed response.

"You look like a teenager."

"Yeah. I know." 

He grabbed a light gray shirt with black lines coming down like rain and a little creature with an umbrella. Of course he knew who the little creature was, it was one of his favorite movies after all. He then walked around and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that had a few rips in them, aka the only type of jeans in the store. Then grabbed a small colorful bracelet and what seemed like a slightly yellow tinted flannel. 

All the while he ignored the masked man following him and watching his every move. He then circled around the store a few more times before losing the male and walking into a closet. It was good enough for a changing room. 

He slipped off his shoes and old dirty clothes that he's been wearing and surviving in for the last week or two. Getting new clothes was never any of his groups top priorities. Why would it be? 

He thankfully also picked up new boxers that were surprisingly normal. He then dressed himself in everything, and tied the yellow tinted flannel around his waist. But he noticed he needed one more thing.

He grabbed his clothes and slipped out of the closet before throwing the old clothes and shoes in the trash. He then grabbed a pair of socks and began looking around for shoes. He walked around barefoot, feet very cold from the even colder floor. Once he found shoes he decided it was in his favor to just wear the size that fit him. He put on the socks and slipped two black laced boots on. They were small boots that barely reached a quarter up his shin. As he stood back up he stumbled a bit still adjusting to wearing the slightly elevated shoes. 

The masked man finally turned the corner and the two came face to face with each other. The male seemed to stop in his tracks as George assumed that he looked him up and down. George laughed a little at the others' attachment to the shoes he was wearing. He knows he doesn't seem like a guy who wore boots with short heels. But fuck toxic masculinity. 

"You look... not like trash. You should um wear that color more often." The masked man managed to say. 

What a weird way to compliment someone. Still George hummed in agreement but quickly questioned what color the male was talking about. "Which color if you don't mind me asking?"

"The light mint flannel, it looks decent on you." The man said, clearing his throat and turning to the door.

The brunette’s face heated up from the complement but mostly from the accidental choice of colors. He really thought the flannel was yellow tinted, not mint green.

The two then walked out with George feeling more than refreshed. Dream turned the lights back off but before he could close the door George realized he was so focused on Dream that he let his guard down. He only noticed this when he saw that the front of the store where it usually had windows and doors was blocked off by what looks like a metal wall.

They went back the way they came with the masked man locking door after door behind himself. As the two walked down the main building's halls George glanced at a clock in an open room. It was almost eight! How the heck did it get so late so fast? Maybe the saying time flies by when you're having fun — or being annoyed — is true. 

"Come on George." The masked man called out from down the hall. "We don't have all night."

George got a twist in his stomach from the other calling his name but turned to see the man indeed waiting down the hall. He didn't even notice that he stopped, nonetheless he ran down to the masked male and followed closely behind as they continued to walk down the hall. 

Silence filled the air again. Might as well pry at the mystery of the building just for the thrill of it. "So how exactly does this all work?" George asked, skipping up to walk next to the other.

The masked man completely ignored his advancement. "What do you mean?" He asked. George only motioned to the air, confusing the other further. "Look I'm not a mind reader, just tell me." He insisted with slight annoyance creeping in his words. 

George couldn't stop his eyes from rolling at the sarcasm present. "The hallways. Like does the building just have a bunch of secret hallways?" 

"No we use a magic button that makes you see shit for an hour as you teleport to another building." He scoffed with his voice easing a pitch to outline his sarcasm.

"The fuck?" George huffed out, annoyance growing.

"Yeah no shit we use secret hallways." He snapped back.

"Okay but how are they a secret, they're hallways." He reasoned with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Aren't you a little nosy thing." He stated in the most obnoxious tone yet. 

"I just asked two questions. At least I didn't drag a complete stranger around the base showing him secret hallways." 

That's fair, he can't really argue with that.

"Good architecture." The masked male bluntly said.

"Good architecture?" George repeated with ridicule.

"Good architecture." He repeated again, this time in a high pitch, a mockery of the brunette. 

Discarding the bratty response George pushed on. "They are literally hallways. How did the builders not notice them?" 

"Good architecture."

"My god you're obnoxious." He groaned before stomping forward.

"Do you know where you're going?" 

The question stopped George in his tracks. He simply stayed put until the other passed him with a smug scoff.

Not wanting to even think back on the dreadful crappy argument he thought about his group. His friends must be worried sick but it wouldn't hurt to finish said tour would it? He decided to go with his heart to continue to follow the other male but mention his hunger. "I don't want to be too much of a bother but I'm hungry."

"Baa-ther?" The masked male mimicked.

"You shut up."

"Follow me." Was all the other male said. 

"Last time I'll try to be kind."

George did as he was told and continued to do what he's been doing all day. After a while he finally stood in front of a door the other opened. He was more than happy to see a room full of food. Hungry out of his mind as soon as he got the permission to enter he darted in and started to eagerly look around to eat something. 

He discovered a Lunchable and decided to eat that. He sat on the floor and immediately started to put together the mini pizzas before munching on them. 

When he finished his dinner he threw it away and grabbed a drink out of the fridge in the room. As he turned around he caught the masked man pulling down his mask while crumbling a wrapper in his hand before tossing it out.

George would be lying if he said he wasn't  
disappointed that he didn't get to see what's under that mask, still he walked out of the room full of snacks with the other at his side.

As he was led down the halls again he slowly took small sips of water. He pondered on how the masked man managed to do anything with that mask on all day. He obviously knew how to but what about eating? His team surely knows what he looks like, right? George was kind of put off that he didn't even get a little peek at the other’s face at breakfast, he was too busy fighting the idiot. 

All of a sudden the male stopped at a French door opening. "I was debating on showing you this, but I thought maybe you'd like it." He said before pushing a door open and holding it for George. 

"Okay?" George questioned as he walked in giving the other a look. His breath hitched as he looked around the large open room. Oh, how magical the sight was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> (Remember every detail counts)


	5. First In 5 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please enjoy the story!

"Okay?" George questioned as he stepped into the room. His breath hitching as he took in the view of the large open room. Oh, how astonishing the sight was. 

"Woah." Was all he managed to say under his breath. His parted lips curved as he walked further into the room. 

It was empty but so full at the same time, the walls were painted with figures, a small ceiling covered those before it continued up with statues along the higher walls. The pillars that held the stone figures up were tall with beautiful carvings climbing up them. It only got more breathtaking as his eyes trailed further up to see a glass roof that revealed the dark night sky.

He stood in the middle of the room with his eyes softening as his gaze glued to the sparkling dots that littered the sky. The whole place felt like something out of an old tale. 

The room had a small breeze that made him shiver but thankfully it wasn't nearly enough to make him freeze like it does normally at night. He finally moved his dreamy gaze to the masked man and smiled. "It's beautiful." He said with the most goofy and satisfied smile he's ever had.

The guard and anxiety that once stood tall earlier seemed to have crumbled. Actually when he looks back on it the feeling has been fading the entire day leaving him with only a smile to exchange with the taller male. He laughed lightly when he stared back at the sparkles above him. What a weird experience the day has been. 

He then plopped down on the floor, giving his sore legs a break. Leaning back on his arms he looked back over to where the masked man was.

Instead of finding the tall figure he stared at two closed doors. "Um... Are you here?" He called out with his smile turning more awkward. His eyes scanned the room looking for where the masked man could've possibly stood. "Mr. masked man?" He called out again. Was the male playing a prank? Was he trying to pull a Sapnap here? God where the bloody hell could a tall man in a neon yellow hoodie be in an empty room.

"You call me masked man?" George heard right against his ear. 

He jumped and quickly turned to see the other male behind him. "Jesus!" He blurted out. "I mean yeah, as far as I know you're a guy with a mask who I still don't know the name of. So yeah, Mr. masked man." He teased. 

Suddenly his body jerked forward by reflex as a hand gently landed on his shoulder. He looked over to the pressure upon body and was greeted with a grey piece of material hanging over his shoulder. He then felt the other corner of the fabric gently slid into his hand. He looked back at the masked man who was now sitting next to him. 

The man gave him a blanket? "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing." He scoffed, how badly did George actually think of him?

"Uh-huh sure." The brunette replied. Yeah like he was going to believe every little thing the stranger said. Seriously, he didn't even know his name for gods sake. 

"It's just cold and that shirt won't do your body justice." He bluntly blurted out to justify his actions. 

The fact that he wasn't wrong was getting on George's nerves. Nonetheless he nodded. "Well thank you..." Said drawing out the last word, looking for what to call the male.

"Dream, I go by Dream." 

"Thank you Dream." He said with a voice that showed the other male that he truly was appreciative, even if the other pulled a bunch of shenanigans. 

They both sat in silence for a while as they just stared at the stars. George quickly forgot about the bicker, he was too distracted with other thoughts. His body began to feel all fuzzy and warm, he was thankful that he was able to see the stars again. 

"Dream?" He questioned softly.

The other seemed to tense up at his name being called but quickly went back to relaxing. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, really." He started. This was stupid to let his guard down so quickly but he couldn't help it there was just something that made him feel safe. Maybe he was tempted to say a bunch of sentimental things because he's sleep deprived, he doesn't know. "I haven't seen the stars in about five months." He started, gazing at the sky before his back was lowered to lay on the floor, giving his arms a break from supporting his weight. 

The other just looked at George as curiosity seemed to fill him. "What? Oh, you wanna know why?" George asked smugly, turning his head to the other male. 

Dream nodded. 

George supposes he could tell him, maybe not in full detail just the bare minimum. "Well, I guess because my group banned everyone from going outside after one of our teammates got injured." He said averting his stare back to the glass ceiling. "It was... traumatizing to say the least. Especially since no one knew what hurt our group member..." He trailed off remembering the horrid adrenaline that ran through everyone's veins that night. 

The other male seemed to not make a joke at the opportunity. Probably knowing if he did he'd be close to having his tongue cut off. 

"But that happened five months ago so none of us really got to star gaze safely. That was unless we were on the night shift." He said laughing at his last comment. Nothing like making humor out of such a situation, he could do it, it was his experience after all. 

"You don't like to talk about it." Dream said simply, picking at the wound that George had opened. George tensed at his accuracy. 

"GEORGE!" 

George quickly sat up as his name was shouted. He turned to see one of his friends charging at him. He looked at the masked man and back trying to figure out what to say, how to explain the situation he was faced with.

Before he had enough time to think he was yanked up by the arm, that seems to be happening a lot today. "Come on princess, you have some explaining to do." Sapnap snarled between his teeth, dragging the other male away from Dream. 

George sighed and looked back to Dream. "Bye, Princess." The masked male mimicked.

George was furious with the nickname, he could practically feel the idiot smirking under the stupid mask. 

"You little-." 

"George shut up."

"Sapnap he just."

"We're leaving."

As much as he wanted to start another argument Sapnap dragged him further away back to the long halls.

Of course George allowed himself to be dragged all the way back to his new room, he had zero energy left to resist. Once he was in the new room he was pushed onto the bed as his friend sat next to him. 

The room was filled with tension that not even scissors could cut. Sapnap sat with his elbows on his knees and hands tangled in his mess of dark hair. He seemed upset to say the least. 

George wouldn't dare start the conversation, not when Sapnap was this angry. He's only ever been this furious at George and that was not a fun week.

Finally after what seemed like hours Sapnap let his hands slip from his hair and arms drop down with force. It startled George just enough for his body to jump in a subtle way. "First why were you with that freak, second where were you all day, third what the hell happened to your fucking clothes and shoes!?" Sapnap shouted.

George rolled his eyes but understood why his friend was frustrated with him. "To answer all your questions, Dream took me on a tour of sorts and I got clothes on the way." He explained.

"You know his FUCKING NAME!" He shouted. 

George nodded and looked down at his lap, he should've gone with his head. If he went back sooner he could've taken less stress off of his friends. 

Sapnap sighed and grumbled into his hands. "Go get in the fucking shower." 

"What-?"

"Shower now!" He shouted, removing his hands from his face and pointing to the door. 

George nodded and scrambled to the shower to avoid angering the younger further. As he walked in he saw a pair of navy blue pajamas that laid on the counter. 

After twenty minutes the older male walked out in the pajamas that he noticed earlier. He placed his new folded clothes down on the dresser before making it back to his friend who patiently waited on the bed. 

"Better?" The younger questioned.

"Yeah." 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sapnap turned and hugged the older male. "I'm just glad you're alive." He mumbled into the other's shoulder. 

George nodded and held onto his friend, one hand rubbing his back, the other playing with his hair. 

He knew he should've come back sooner! With how much his group has been through he knows better! He should know better but of course he had to be selfish to please himself. Guilt washed over him as he held the other in his arms. 

Seconds turned to minutes and soon enough the younger male pulled away and said his good night. George should also retire for the night, it has been a long day after all.

The brunette stared at the ceiling, his eyes tracing over the blank canvas. He'd been twisting and turning for the past hour trying to find the entrance to dreamland. Of course to no avail with his relationship with luck. 

His thoughts wandered into his heart as each one came with a sting, one after another taking turns to torment his tired body. Reflecting on the past memories that would store in the back of his head for late night sessions like this. None of them were ever pleasant, whether it be his or his friends didn't matter it all felt the same. 

Closing his eyes he exhaled slowly before opening his eyes back up to stare at the white ceiling once again. He couldn't take these foolish thoughts that cornered him, so he sat up and looked around the room to see the closet that he was told about earlier. 

He swung his legs over the bed and stepped onto the ice cold floor with a shiver running though his body. One step at a time he made it to the closet door and slowly pushed it open. There he saw a variety of clothes, he needed something warm. 

His hands ran over different fabrics and colors, starting his search for something cozy. Hangers made small clinks as they were carefully removed and replaced, fabric rubbing against fabric, and small shuffles were heard only in the quarters of the closet with occasionally a sound or two ending up louder than expected. 

Everything looked so dull as always, nothing new. Colors blended with each other as he only received shades of gray, white, yellow, and brown flooding his vision. However out of the corner of his eye his favorite color grabbed his attention. He turned to see a folded hoodie blue as the sky. Carefully he laid his fingers on it and pulled it out of the stack it laid in. 

Blue fabric unfolded as it was pulled up, it revealed a white rectangular symbol with a red border. Unbothered, the brunette still took the piece of clothing. 

He placed the hoodie back down, his slender fingers coming up to the buttons on his shirt. He undid them slowly, wanting to keep the warmth on him. At last he let the long sleeved navy blue shirt slide off his arms and onto the floor. Goosebumps were not late to the party as they showed up immediately after the cold room's winter breeze hit his bare skin. He bent down and grabbed the hoodie before quickly sliding it on. Once again he shivered due to the fact the clothing was still cold from being untouched by body heat. 

Nonetheless he ran his hands down the cloth on his chest to smooth out the bumps and creases. Once that was completed he got to the floor and folded up the pajama top before turning to his bag and digging through it. He pulled out a decently sized gray blanket to keep him cozy for the trip. Head empty he stepped out of the full closet to the main room where he then headed in the direction of the door. 

The door creaked as it was opened to reveal the dark twisted halls that belonged to the large maze of a building. George carefully closed the door as he stepped out into the halls that once trapped him. He vaguely remembered the way he wanted to go but all the different twists and turns it made things complicated. Still he was thankful for at least having small largely spaced out lights lit along the way of the hallway.

The rustle of clothes was the only sound that dared to echo through the hall as he started his journey. As he walked he wrapped the gray fabric around his body. Each step he took gave his bare feet another chill but thankfully after a while the feeling disappeared, for his feet were too cold to feel. 

After what seemed like hours emotionally but physically minutes, he reached a familiar two French doors. His hand landed on the cold metal handle as he pushed down and forward. The door was as silent as a newly built one, not one creak could've been identified. 

He stepped into the large room and turned closing the door with a faint click. He turned around back to the large empty room and stared at the different pictures painted on the walls, each telling a different story of people he knew to be the figures of Greek mythology.

Before the male knew it he was standing in front of the wall. Frozen figures stood in the middle of action, his eyes tracing each picture as he made his way down the cold tile to the other side of the long room. The last piece grabbed his attention as it brought back the memories of what happened earlier in the day. 

Hades and Persephone, the couple that had many different tales each with a different ending. The one George was faced with was a horrified female who had her arms up to cover her head and an angry male with his hand up, the most common story that was told. However as he turned to the other wall he was faced with a happy couple embracing each other as they sat against a stone, the story that was lost in time. 

Having enough thoughts in his head George pushed the scenery aside and turned to where he once sat. Empty, that's what it was. The silence and emptiness he feared but also needed, it was here in this room the first time in a long time.

His feet made small taps as he traveled to the middle of the room, only now did he notice the marble design on the floor. He lowered himself to the floor and traced a squiggle before wrapping himself in the blanket. He laid down to look up as he snuggled within his blanket, he nudged his head several times until the hood of the hoodie he wore was under his head. He shifted several times to find the most comfortable spot for his makeshift pillow, it was still cold but he chose to ignore the feeling as he looked back up at the beautiful stars. 

The reflection of the stars made his eyes sparkled as he was entranced by looking for different constellations. He finally felt at peace and his mind only focused on the view he finally got to experience safely. 

His eyes grew tired and soon enough he was starting to imagine different possibilities for dreams. However his body flinched awake as a loud clang echoed throughout the large assumed empty room. He sat up immediately looking around, nothing was found so he brushed it off because why would he care. He was too tired to care. 

He hummed as the freeze left his body and warmth took its place. Taking no attention to the reason why he simply turned to his side and curled up as his consciousness slipped into dreamland.

"George." 

The brunette hummed as he squirmed and curled up tighter into a ball, he didn't want to get up yet. 

"George come on get up." 

"Mmm four more minutes." He grumbled as he scooted away from whatever pushed his body before. 

"George get up!" 

George yelped as his blanket was yanked from him, the cold breeze returning to him. "What the hell!" He said sitting up and blinking rapidly to clear away his drowsiness. He rubbed his eyes finally before his vision adjusted to the barely lit room. He came face to face with a blue sweatshirt that had a derpy face with a tongue sticking out. Confused, he looked up to see that it was Skeppy. 

"Come on! It took me an hour to find you." He whispered as he quickly started to fold up his blanket. "We need to get you back to your room." He said as he finished folding the blanket he was holding.

He reached out for something in front of George but George sat there confused. When he finally pointed to another blanket George perked up and threw him the blanket. "Skeppy it's not even sunrise." He said standing up, his tires legs almost giving out. He balanced himself and focused back onto the other.

Skeppy rolled his eyes and handed the other male two folded blankets. "Okay but do you want to get a Sapnap lecture? You literally slept on a tile floor in a large cold freaking room." He said before grabbing the pillow on the floor. 

George thought for a moment realizing no he did not want another thirty to an hour long lecture on sleeping healthy and safely. "I guess not." He replied finally. 

The other male nodded as he stood back up. "Thought so, so let's go back to your room." He said, moving to the doorway. 

George quietly followed, he was awake but his consciousness was still wandering out of dreamland. The two quietly made their way out the door and onto the journey back to the bedrooms.

"George, one thing I don't get is how the flying muffins you got down here through these long dark halls with two blankets and a pillow." He commented as he shifted his hold on the pillow he had in his arm. 

The brunette shrugged before his feet came to a halt. Two whats? And a what? His consciousness finally arrived back to the real world when he realized he came down here with only one blanket. He quickly looked down at the two he was holding, one of them a light gray thin one while the other was light blue and was much heavier. He stared back up at Skeppy to see the pillow he held. "Wait you didn't bring those down with you?" He questioned as he caught back up to the other male. 

Skeppy gave him a look before shaking his head. "No, like I said it took me an hour just to find you... what do you mean by that? Did you not carry them down?" He asked.

George shook his head as his brows knitted together in confusion. "No I didn't. I was tired so I only brought down the gray one and I didn't even bring a pillow." He replied. Who could've delivered him these items nonetheless know where he was to give him these items without him even noticing. 

It was silent the rest of the way to the bedrooms, with George thinking and Skeppy still tired. When George made it into his room Skeppy said he had to go back to his before Bad woke up, he was now left alone, again. It wasn't as bad as before, the incriminating thoughts that once swarmed his head had disappeared with questions replacing them. 

Questions of who brought him the blanket and pillow started to pop up. He knew for a fact he didn't bring them down himself unless his memory was deciding to serve him wrong. It couldn't have been Sapnap; he would've dragged him back to his room and given him a lecture. Most likely not Skeppy besides he even said he didn't. Maybe Bad? Probably not Skeppy's a decently light sleeper when he sleeps with Bad so he would've noticed if the smaller boy had gotten up. Maybe it was Tubbo! Maybe Tubbo came and gave him a blanket. But that couldn't possibly be right, he didn't even know that George had been to the big room.

After a while he heard a knock at his door, he quickly got under the blankets and closed his eyes. It was most likely Sapnap coming to wake him up. The door creaked open and footsteps lead into the room. As they got closer to his bed his stomach dropped when he realized those weren't as light as Sapnap's footsteps or any of his teammates. 

He kept his act up as he felt a sink in the bed next to him. He barely flinched as he felt a finger hesitantly move a few strands of hair out of his face. Whoever was on the bed with him was gentle or more like cautious with him. They treated him like a China doll, something so fragile that it could break with a sound. His hair suddenly became entangled with the others hand. The gesture was hesitant again, almost as if they had the urge to card a hand through his hair but didn't have the gut to go through with it. 

"George?" A muffled voice came from further away. That one was Sapnap's.

The hand in his hair jerked away, pulling a few strands harshly causing the brunette to let out a surprised small whine. The person seemed to have flinched at the calling of his name, they thankfully didn't hear George's little gut reaction. George questioned what this person next to him would do since there was really no place to go. 

"I'm coming in." 

That's when the extra weight on the bed lifted swiftly, almost silent footsteps could be heard rushing towards what George assumed was the closet. A smart idea on the strangers part, it would be a place where they were least likely to get caught if George wasn't aware.

George's eyes opened looking around the room, scanning it quickly he saw nothing out of place even the closet door stayed angled at its original position. When the door clicked open George looked at the closet one last time before shutting his eyes again. 

This time the correct footsteps were heard approaching the assumed sleeping brunette before the bed sank at George's side. "Come on get up Georgie." Sapnap cooed. George of course had no reaction to this, he never woke up first try. Plus he had to try and get Sapnap to buy his performance. "Georgie poo." Sapnap said with a laugh at his creation of a new nickname. He finally decided to do the most cruel wake up he can think of. His index finger and thumb locked onto the sides of the other's nose.

With George's only income of air at the moment blocked off he jerked backwards away from Sapnap. He wasn't expecting the idiot to go as far as that, but at least it would sell his act. "What!" He wheezed out as he gasped for air. "Jesus Nick!" He shouted after he gained back his lost air. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sapnap said while giving George a nice and white toothy smile.

George only rolled his eyes and focused back on the closet door. He knew the person was in there waiting anxiously and patiently for George and Sapnap to leave the room, the ideal opening for a clean escape. The urge George had to go over there and swing the door open to and catch the culprit was strong. However if he were to bring the person out in front of Sapnap one of two things could happen. One, Sapnap will think he's sleeping whoever's behind that door. Two, Sapnap doesn't think he's sleeping with a stranger and borderline murders them. 

He'd rather just leave it alone. 

"George." 

George looked back over to Sapnap and nodded. "Yes, that is my name." He said with surprisingly no sarcasm identified in his tone. 

Sapnap gave him a look before looking towards the closet door. "You keep looking over there... are you hiding something?" He asks.

George shook his head. "No, what do I have to hide? We practically share everything." He replied. He wasn't technically lying, it's true they share almost everything and the tiny detail of a human can easily be left out. 

"So then is it someone?" 

Those simple words were all it took to work up George's nerves. He could try but he was a terrible actor and his performance would be miserable to witness. To pile onto his predicament, he was an easy person to read, and an oh so predictable fool.

"It is!"

George rolled his eyes and scoffed in return. Play. It. Off. He had to. Just this once he needs his limited acting skills to come in handy. 

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?" He asked. "Who would I even have to hide? Bad?" He joked. 

Change the subject. Change the freaking subject!

"What about Dream." Sapnap asked with a teasing tone dripping from the stranger's name. 

The actual fuck? 

With the simple suggestion coming out of the blue it successfully threw him off for a split second and only a split second. "What'd make you think that."

"I mean it wasn't like you both were stargazing last night."

"That-.... that was nothing, I was just glad to see the stars that you banned the group from."

"So then if he means nothing, you wouldn't mind me checking the closet."

How the hell did those two subjects relate?

"Sure it's not like I can stop you and you're persistent ass." He scoffed, brushing the comment off. What would hurt him if he looked in that stupid closet? He'd get to see who it was after all.

"Watch it young man." Sapnap said, slapping George's thigh as he lifted himself from the bed.

George grabbed his stinging thigh and gave the other a cold glare. "I'm older than you, kiddo." 

"What?" The other replied as he put a hand to his ear. "Sorry I don't listen to bratty princesses." He laughed at his own joke again and made his way to the entrance of the closet.

It was more than obnoxious to hear the same princess joke daily, he seriously doesn't know why he lets the idiot continue it. "Go do your thing already." 

Sapnap swung the door open and walked into the closet. George sat up as adrenaline started to flow through his system. With that said adrenaline he dragged himself out of the bed to join his friend. Once he arrived he eagerly peeked around the other to see who the mysterious person could be. It was an understatement to say he was confused when he was faced with an empty closet. Did the person not hide in the closet? 

George stood still as he watched Sapnap push clothes apart and together in search for what the brunette was "hiding". To no avail he stood up and turned to the older. "You're so weird, there wasn't even anything here." He groaned. Painfully clear with his annoyance in the waste of time, energy, and excitement he spent for nothing. 

As the annoyed man passed the brunette, George looked around the closet. It was really empty, he couldn't believe it. Where the heck could the person have gone? Were they hiding somewhere else? He definitely heard a door open... wait the balcony!

The brunette quickly stepped out of the closet and to the two glass doors that opened to a balcony. As he pushed his palms down onto both handles before pulling with too much force. So much that he slightly stumbled backwards when the doors decided to not open. He tugged a few more times just to double check that the doors really didn't work. They didn't budge, they were locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day or night!   
> (*´∀｀*)


End file.
